Draco and Harrys' Escort Service (Traducción)
by Traduccion Lagrimas del Fenix
Summary: Resumen:RESUMEN: Traducción Autorizada por Cheryl Dyson. Secuela de Draco Escort Service. Descubren que estar juntos no es tan fácil como esperaban.
1. Chapter 1

**DRACO AND HARRYS' ESCORT SERVICE**

**ENLACE AL FIC ORIGINAL:** s/3428929/1/Dracos_Escort_Service

**AUTOR:** Cheryl Dyson.

**TRADUCCIÓN:** Lore

**BETA: **Bellatrix_2009

**DISCLAIMER:** Harry Potter y todos sus personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling. No se ha ganado dinero ni se ha violado ningún copyright con este trabajo, la trama pertenece única y exclusivamente a Cheryl Dyson, sólo la traducción es de nuestro grupo.

**RESUMEN:** Secuela de Draco Escort Service. Descubren que estar juntos no es tan fácil como esperaban.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 1<strong>

* * *

><p>Draco miraba pensativo por la ventana, aunque poco podía ver gracias a la colección de gotas que cubrían el vidrio y fluían como interminables riachuelos que se acumulaban en el alféizar.<p>

_"Buena vista tiene Potter desde aquí"_, pensó irónico, contemplando la monótona serie de grises, la lluvia lavando azoteas, extendiéndose en una vista sosa hasta desaparecer en una nube borrosa que cubría por el momento completamente Londres. El Número doce de Grimmauld Place, ya era lo suficiente melancólico aún con la buena redecoración que había hecho Potter Potter. La lluvia martilleaba en las ventanas y las repentinas ráfagas de viento, tapaban aún más la escasa vista.

Draco suspiró y recargó su frente contra el vidrio. Su aliento empañaba irregularmente el vidrio. Tras él, Potter pasó una página con un leve crujido. Draco frunció el ceño ante el sonido. Harry y su búsqueda de nunca-acabar. El rubio pocas veces tenía la paciencia necesaria para sentarse frente a incontables libros y pergaminos por largo tiempo. Prefería, con mucho, estar afuera, combatiendo terroríficos peligros. Dentro de casa, tenía mucho tiempo para pensar, especialmente cuando languidecía en la habitación de Harry Potter, mientras éste se sentaba tras un escritorio.

Sintió los ojos de Potter sobre él, como si lo hubiera llamado con el pensamiento, Pero Harry no hizo ningún comentario. Draco sonrió con arrepentimiento, sabiendo que Potter no se atrevería a preguntar. Teniendo en cuenta el usual humor de Malfoy, inmediatamente entrarían en una discusión, y Harry sabía cómo terminaban esas discusiones con el Slytherin.

La garganta del rubio se secó ante el pensamiento, aunque se abstuvo de lanzarle una mirada a la cama, frunció el ceño un poco incómodo. Nunca debió aceptar el trabajo de escoltar a Harry hasta Hogwarts tres meses atrás. El empeño de Potter en realizar un viaje con el fin de destruir el último vestigio de Voldemort había desencadenado una serie de eventos desafortunados, que culminaron con ellos teniendo un romance. La mente de Malfoy retrocedió hasta aquella fatídica noche en el bosque cuando se vio forzado a salvar la vida de Harry con un beso. El hada se lo había advertido: _"Todos los regalos tienen un precio. Me pregunto si tendrás las fuerzas de pagar el tuyo"_. Draco no entendió sus palabras en ese momento, pero ahora eran claras como el cristal. El precio fue el nefasto afecto que lo obligaba a estar con Potter desde ese momento.

Suspiró, deseando regresar a esa noche y deshacer todo. Potter podría pudrirse con el hada y Draco tendría su vida de vuelta, una vida sin los malditos ojos verdes de Harry cazándolo a cada paso. Una vida sin la piel satinada de Potter y sus perfectos y besables labios…

Draco se maldijo cuando su cuerpo respondió al conocido rumbo de sus pensamientos. Se alejó de la ventana y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

—Voy a salir —espetó. El sintió la sorpresa de Potter.

—¿Con este tiempo? Odias Londres.

—Necesito un trago —respondió Malfoy, Harry no se atrevió a decir que había alcohol en el salón y la cocina.

—Draco…

Su mano se congeló en el pomo. Harry nunca lo llamaba así, excepto... en la agonía de la pasión sin sentido. Draco cerró los ojos.

—No te vayas —rogó Harry y el corazón de Draco dio un vuelco lento.

Maldijo y dio la vuelta al pomo salvajemente. La puerta rebotó contra la pared por la fuerza al abrirse y Draco salió, tratando de huir de sus demonios.

Sus demonios lo capturaron antes de llegar a las escaleras, en forma de los cinco dedos de Harry en sus hombros. El elegido dio la vuelta a Draco encarándolo.

- Malfoy. – Demandó Harry – Háblame.

Draco lo examinó con los ojos entrecerrados, Potter no era tan especial. Sus anteojos se deslizaban por su nariz de nuevo y su cabello era un espantoso desastre que el chico tiraba para todas partes, en un inconsciente hábito que Malfoy deseaba hasta el infierno no encontrar adorable. Dios, sabía que si tenía que hacer todo de nuevo, haría lo mismo, salvar la vida de Harry y todo lo que eso conllevaba, solo por estar aquí. Retrocedió para recostarse contra la pared, presumiblemente para aparentar un dejo de aburrimiento, pero lo que quería realmente era escapar del toque de Harry.

—Mira, sé que es duro para ti estar atrapado aquí, pero nadie viaja con este clima. Regresaremos al trabajo en un par de días. Mientras tanto, ¿podrías dejar de actuar como una bestia enjaulada e intentar ayudarme a encontrar algo de información útil?

Malfoy lo fulminó con la mirada. El proyecto favorito de Potter era intentar arreglar lo que sea que Voldemort haya hecho para que viajar por aparición fuese imposiblemente peligroso.

—Si sabes que al arreglar lo de la aparición, nos quedaremos sin trabajo – Informó el rubio, pero Potter soltó la carcajada.

—Tú nunca estarás sin trabajo. Disfrutas demasiado combatiendo la magia oscura, y de eso hay suficiente allá afuera para mantenerte ocupado por un tiempo. Además, es lo correcto, lo que hay que hacer.

_"Tú nunca estarás sin trabajo. Tú, no nosotros"._ Esas palabras penetraron más hondo en la mente de Malfoy de lo que admitiría. Como si Potter ya lo hubiese liberado... o soltado. Además de eso, Potter y su _"Es lo correcto, lo que hay que hacer"_ le había causado a Draco un enorme fastidio. En ese momento, Malfoy sintió que ese _"Es lo correcto, lo que hay que hacer" _servía para arrastrar a Harry de vuelta al dormitorio... Potter debía saber algo al seguir a Draco hasta allí.

El rubio se rindió al deseo, dando un paso adelante y posando una mano tras la cabeza de Potter mientras plantaba un beso salvaje en los labios del moreno. Draco quería lastimarlo, castigarlo por forzarlo a sentir esta constante e incontenible necesidad que parecía nunca ser saciada. Su ira creció al sentir a Harry rígido.

Siempre era lo mismo, Draco era el agresor que tumbaba las paredes de resistencia de Harry y acababa con su irritante sentido de la moralidad hasta debilitarlo bajo el peso del puro deseo y necesidades básicas animales.

De todas formas Draco sintió el triunfo y se alivió, cuando Harry se relajó con un suspiro derrotado. Tenía miedo de que algún día Harry no cediera, ese sería el final de todo. La mano derecha de Potter se deslizó por el cabello de Draco y con la izquierda le sacó la camisa del cinturón antes de desplazarla para poder recorrer las costillas de Malfoy. El rubio se agachó y levantó a Potter sin romper el beso llevándolo hacia su habitación.

Malfoy le dejó caer bruscamente en la cama y se detuvo solo para arrancar su propia camisa de un tirón. Sus ojos desafiaron a Harry a levantarse, pero Potter tenía esa mirada semi-acristalada en sus ojos y sus labios estaban entreabiertos, todavía húmedos del beso de Malfoy. Él no iba a ninguna parte. Draco gimió ante la vista y se sentó en la cama, deteniéndose sólo para desgarrar violentamente la camisa de Harry antes de presionar su pecho contra el de Potter y tomar los labios de Harry otra vez. Sintió el suspiro de Potter y eso le produjo una punzada de diversión. Malfoy fue rudo con su camisa, había botones por todo el cuarto. La recolección aliviaría su enojo. Ya no tenía el deseo de herirlo.

Le quitó los anteojos y los colocó en la esquina de la cama. Descansó sus manos por un momento en el suave cabello de su amante mientras pasaba su lengua por el pliegue de su labio superior. ¡Dios! Era el paraíso.

Las manos de Potter acariciaron la espalda desnuda haciendo erizar al rubio. De repente, el moreno empezó a moverse hasta acunar entre sus muslos las caderas del rubio. Malfoy inspiró con fuerza al sentir a Harry caliente y duro contra él.

Sus ropas eran una desagradable barrera. La boca de Draco abandonó de mala gana la de Harry para viajar más abajo, siguiendo a sus manos que se deslizaron por el pecho y abdomen hasta llegar a los pantalones del ojiverde.

La lengua de Malfoy probó el ombligo de Potter provocando que éste se arqueara contra él mientras, con sus manos, tiraba casi dolorosamente del cabello de Draco. Malfoy rió por lo bajo, el ombligo de Harry era una zona muy sensitiva que Draco nunca dejaría de usar como ventaja.

Realizó un trabajo rápido en deslizar los pantalones del moreno. Sin pausa, arrastró la ropa interior de Harry y rápidamente enroscó una mano sobre su miembro palpitante. Harry gemía de deleite mientras Draco paseaba su lengua lentamente por toda la longitud de la aterciopelada vara, y tomaba la cabeza de la misma en su boca. Harry jadeó mientras acariciaba el cabello del rubio, la punta de sus dedos prácticamente rebotaban en su sien.

Draco se movió rítmicamente, lamiendo, acariciando, deslizando labios y lengua arriba y abajo en creciente frenesí hasta llevar a Harry al éxtasis haciéndolo gemir con fuerza. Presintió la explosión de Potter y se detuvo, prolongando cruelmente la tortura a propósito. Funcionó.

—¡Oh Dios, Draco... por favor! – rogó Harry y Malfoy también gimió. Por mucho que disfrutara llevando a Harry a ese punto, siempre era un tormento agridulce. Cedió y envolvió la ardiente piel con su humedad, sin dejar de acariciarlo hasta que Harry gimió, una vez más, cuando lo golpeó el orgasmo.

Draco lo soltó y trazó con su lengua, muy despacio, el camino hasta abajo para volver a subir y descansar en el pecho del moreno de nuevo. Le gustaba ver sus, aún aturdidos ojos, que oscurecidos por la pasión eran del mismo color verde que el bosque, antes que la culpa regresara. Esta vez estaba decepcionado, los ojos de Harry seguían cerrados, dejando a Draco fuera. Intentó no sentirse apabullado.

Repentinamente los brazos de Potter lo rodearon, impidiendo que Draco se fuese de la habitación. Él siempre daba pero nunca recibía. No estaba dispuesto a pedir más de lo que Potter pudiera darle y se satisfacía en privado con el recuerdo de Harry al límite de su control. Posó su cabeza en el pecho de Harry un instante, suspirando. Potter intentó decir algo. Aclaró su garganta y lo intentó una vez más, pero Draco se lo impidió presionando aquellos labios con sus dedos.

—Shh…– dijo quedamente. La culpa rondaba a oleadas sobre él y Potter solo podía empeorarlo. No le podía pedir a Potter aquello que realmente necesitaba, pues tenía poco que ver con el sexo.

Se alejó finalmente al no encontrar los ojos de Potter. Se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta, de reojo vio que Harry estaba sentado balanceando las piernas al borde de la cama. Su negro cabello descansaba en sus manos y su camisa sin botones colgaba de cualquier manera de su cuerpo. La garganta de Draco de repente se comprimió.

—Estaré abajo– dijo con voz ronca.


	2. Chapter 2

**DRACO AND HARRYS' ESCORT SERVICE**

**ENLACE AL FIC ORIGINAL:** : / / w w w . s/3428929/1/Dracos_Escort_Service

**AUTOR:** Cheryl Dyson.

**TRADUCCIÓN:** Lore

**BETA: **Bellatrix_2009

**DISCLAIMER:** Harry Potter y todos sus personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling. No se ha ganado dinero ni se ha violado ningún copyright con este trabajo, la trama pertenece única y exclusivamente a Cheryl Dyson, sólo la traducción es de nuestro grupo.

**RESUMEN:** Secuela de Draco Escort Service. Descubren que estar juntos no es tan fácil como esperaban.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 2<strong>

* * *

><p>Harry escuchó los pasos de Draco por las escaleras hasta que se volvieron inaudibles. Quiso meterse bajo las sábanas y dormir hasta que sus problemas desaparecieran, aproximadamente por cien años más o menos.<p>

Después de recolocar sus anteojos, salió de la cama y se dirigió hasta donde Draco había tirado sus jeans. Se sonrojó ante el recuerdo y frunció el ceño por el breve escalofrío que lo golpeó. Dios, ¿qué iba mal con él? En cuanto se puso la ropa, reflexionó sobre el hecho de que lo que más le molestaba era que cada vez que Malfoy lo tocaba, se sentía notablemente menos culpable y arrepentido. De hecho, sería demasiado fácil dejar de lado toda resistencia y entregarse completamente a lo que fuera que Draco le pidiera.

Se sentó en la cama y desabotonó los puños de la camisa. Tenía que agregarla a la pila de las que necesitaban reparación. Sonrió arrepentido ante el amargo conocimiento de que principalmente usaba camisas con botones porque parecía que Draco disfrutaba destrozándolos. Tragó en seco ante el pensamiento y golpeó con un manotazo la cama.

¿Por qué demonios estaba tan obsesionado con el bastardo? ¿Cómo había permitido que todo se complicara? Había parecido tan simple al principio, casi natural. Él lo había hecho parecer así.

Harry se quitó la camisa y caminó hacia el guardarropa para buscar otra... y recordó. Habían estado casi mareados cuando dejaron la cámara del último horrocrux. Harry había estado eufórico ante el regreso de su magia y el éxito de curar a Malfoy. Draco simplemente estaba agradecido de estar con vida.

Apenas dejaron el lugar atrás antes de tirarse sobre el otro en un frenesí de pasión, una capa tirada sobre una parcela de tréboles donde Draco había introducido a Harry en el nunca antes soñado reino de sensaciones.

— Carne es carne, Potter – Le dijo – Necesidad es necesidad.

Pero el remordimiento de Harry fue tangible una vez terminaron. Lo que no fue capaz de explicar, y aun no podía, era que su arrepentimiento provino del hecho de que sus emociones estaban tan confusas tejidas por la red compleja que era Draco Malfoy. Harry odiaba desearlo, necesitarlo, hasta el punto del dolor físico. La necesidad podía ser necesidad, pero, ¿por qué infiernos no lo podía sentir por alguien además de Malfoy? ¿Y por qué requería más que la relación casual que le ofrecía Draco: compañerismo sarcástico y el sexo más caliente que Harry alguna vez haya imaginado? Harry quería más, pero sabía que Draco solo pensaba en él cómo diversión. También molestaba a Harry que Draco nunca le permitiera corresponderle. Él procuraba placer a Harry y luego huía como ciervo aterrado.

Suspiró encogiéndose de hombros mientras se colocaba una camisa verde pálido, rechinando los dientes por la inconsciente imagen de Draco enviando los botones volando por toda la habitación.

— Joder – murmuró.

Harry sabía que debía regresar a sus libros y pergaminos, pero el cuarto parecía vacío sin Malfoy en él. Jaló su cabello con frustración. No podía leer cuando Draco estaba en el cuarto porque era demasiada distracción. Harry descubrió que sus ojos se desviaban una y otra vez cuando el otro paseaba por la habitación como león enjaulado, o cuando se quedaba en la ventana enmarcada por la lluvia. Ahora no podía leer cuando Draco no estaba porque lo extrañaba.

El moreno se maldijo de nuevo mientras se dirigía a la puerta. Por muy tortuoso que fuera estar con Malfoy, era peor estar lejos de él.

** OOOO000OOOO000OOOO**

Draco en serio necesitaba un trago. Entró a la salita, todo con madera ligera y pálidas telas, y tomó una jarra de brandy del aparador. Apretó el vaso y buscó por el salón de la habitación un lugar donde pudiera estar más confortable. Era relativamente un cuarto pequeño, flanqueado por volúmenes de cuero. Potter generalmente dejaba en paz la madera de caoba y el tapizado era color borgoña y verde bosque. Silencioso y oscuro, como el humor de Draco.

Prendió fuego con un ligero movimiento de varita después de rellenar su vaso casi hasta el borde. Se sentó en el sofá observando las chispeantes llamas, se preguntó por qué se quedaba con Potter. Debería irse. Tenía su propio piso al otro lado de Londres. En un vecindario mágico, no como este lugar rodeado de Muggles.

Incluso cuando tuvo la idea, sabía que no se podría ir. Al menos, hasta que Lupin y Tonks regresaran. Ellos vivían con Harry, pero se habían marchado a su retrasada luna de miel por poco tiempo, luego de enterarse que Potter había recuperado sus poderes. Habían estado un poco shockeados de encontrar a Draco acompañándolo, pero Lupin pareció entender que luego de un par de semanas, Malfoy ya no era más enemigo de Harry.

Draco se burló de eso y tomó un largo trago de su vaso. Algunas veces, Draco sentía que destruía a Harry desde adentro. Rompiendo su moralidad de acero y excusándolo con típicos clichés, tratando de hacer creer a Potter que solo era diversión casual. Pudo haber empezado así, pero ya no era casual para Draco. Los ganchos de Potter lo habían cazado, no que él hubiera puesto la mano sobre esa arma. Mejor para Potter si seguía pensando que él era un bastardo hedonista a saber cuánto le importaba a Draco.

Apartó su vaso y recostó la cabeza mientras presionaba sus dedos contra sus doloridas sienes. Definitivamente necesitaba irse, pero la idea de que Harry estuviera solo en esta enorme casa vacía era algo que no le importaba contemplar. Aunque Harry se rehusaba a reconocerlo, Draco podía sentir la abierta soledad en Potter. Aquella que amenazaba continuamente con arrastrar a Draco con él y ahogarse en la inmensidad de las necesidades del moreno. Demonios, para ser perfectamente honesto, Draco no quería estar solo tampoco. Y, a la mierda todo, la idea de no estar cerca de Potter era parecido a estar apuñalando su corazón.

Sintió a Harry antes de escucharlo. Potter tenía el irritante hábito de usar plantillas acolchadas. Aunque, Draco tenía que admitir, que hacían más fácil la remoción de los pantalones del moreno... El ojiverde se detuvo detrás de él y sus dedos reemplazaron los de Draco para seguir con el masaje. Malfoy jadeó y se rindió al pequeño placer.

Harry no habló, como siempre, sus manos estrujaron gentil pero firmemente las sienes de Draco y la parte de arriba de su cabeza antes de dirigirse hacia la nuca. Sus pulgares masajeaban los nudos tensionados en la base del cráneo del rubio y luego bajaban para comprimir y relajar los hombros. Sus manos eran cálidas y fuertes languideciendo con el calor robado de Malfoy, mezclándolo placenteramente con el alcohol. Merlín, se estaba excitando de nuevo. Sin duda necesitaba hacer algo al respecto.

Se levantó agarrando las manos de Harry.

– Suficiente, Potter. – dijo con fuerza. – Ve a leer un libro o algo – terminó apretando gentilmente las manos para suavizar las palabras. Harry dudó. Draco hizo un mohín. Paraíso prohibido, Potter quería hablar. La última cosa que Malfoy deseaba era analizar su jodida relación. Draco pasaba mucho tiempo haciendo eso por su cuenta. Él dijo – De hecho, tráeme uno. Trataré de ayudarte con tu maldita búsqueda.

Harry suspiró, pero caminó obediente hacia el escritorio cercano donde tenía varios volúmenes pesados. Le tendió uno a Draco y se sentó en la otra esquina del sofá posando una pierna sobre el almohadón. Su mirada era superior.

– ¿Recuerdas como leer? – preguntó Harry.

Draco se mofó, pero secretamente estaba agradecido de la pulla y el intento de volver a la normalidad. O lo más cercano a lo normal que pudieran obtener.

Harry se quedó dormido en el sofá. Draco lo miró divertido al ver su cabeza tirada hacia atrás contra la dura madera que decoraba el sillón. Malfoy terminó su bebida, la tercera, por si alguien contaba, y apartó de nuevo el vaso. Potter se iba a despertar con un molesto dolor en el cuello si seguía así. Draco suspiró, debería llevarlo arriba, pero había mucho entre ellos. Y Draco no estaba seguro de poder refrenarse de desvestir a Harry y arruinar su vida una vez lograra llegar.

Suspiró de nuevo y se levantó. Tomó los anteojos de Potter y retiró el pesado libro de su regazo antes de ir por un cojín de una silla cercana. Levantó a Harry por los hombros y metió el cojín tras su cabeza, se rió por lo bajo al ver que Harry no se movía para nada. El elegido dormía como un maldito cadáver. A veces Draco se había visto forzado a golpear cacerolas para despertarlo. Se detuvo para medir su trabajo, y entonces agregó una manta.

Impulsivamente, se agachó y besó los labios de Harry. Pensó que Potter había soltado un ligero suspiro, pero eso solo era su deseoso pensamiento. Draco presionó una mano por el cabello encima de la frente del moreno para luego retirarla, comprendiendo que no había suficiente alcohol en el mundo para calmar a su bestia interior esta noche.

Aunque había suficiente para paralizarlo, por lo menos por un tiempo. Subió las escaleras lanzando la camisa para luego tomar su capa y salir a la tempestad.


	3. Chapter 3

**DRACO AND HARRYS' ESCORT SERVICE**

**ENLACE AL FIC ORIGINAL: ** : / / w w w . f a n fiction s/3428929/1/Dracos_Escort_Service

**AUTOR:** Cheryl Dyson.

**TRADUCCIÓN:** Meliza

**BETA: **Bellatrix_2009

**DISCLAIMER:** Harry Potter y todos sus personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling. No se ha ganado dinero ni se ha violado ningún copyright con este trabajo, la trama pertenece única y exclusivamente a Cheryl Dyson, sólo la traducción es de nuestro grupo.

**RESUMEN:** Secuela de Draco Escort Service. Descubren que estar juntos no es tan fácil como esperaban.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 3<strong>

* * *

><p>Harry se despertó con el sonido de la puerta principal abriéndose. Él estaba un poco sorprendido de despertarse en el sofá, pero se adaptó rápidamente y se puso de pie después de darle una rápida mirada al reloj. Era cerca de la medianoche. Se acercó a la puerta y llamó con un Accio a su varita que se encontraba en el piso de arriba. Chocó contra su mano y él avanzó silenciosamente por el pasillo. Después de un momento, se hizo evidente que el intruso no estaba moviéndose con cautela, sobre todo cuando se chocó con la mesa del vestíbulo y provocó que todas las piezas de cerámica se estrellaran contra el suelo de mármol.<p>

Harry se apresuró corriendo para encontrarse con Malfoy cuando se inclinó sobre los fragmentos que hacían ruidos susurrantes. El sonido era tan incongruente que Harry apenas parpadeó por un momento.

— ¿Malfoy?

El platinado levantó la cabeza y una enorme sonrisa apareció en su cara. Él se levantó y Harry vio con asombro cómo se tambaleaba. Draco estaba empapado. Las puntas de su cabello literalmente goteaban de lo empapadas que estaban, al igual que su capa.

— Harry Potter — dijo Draco con una voz completamente diferente a la suya, aunque Harry no podía definir por qué. Malfoy dio un paso hacia adelante y extendió la mano para agarrar la camisa de Harry. Los ojos de Potter se abrieron ante la arremetida de alcohol que le asaltó. — Harry Potter... maldito seas...

— ¡Malfoy, estás ebrio! — Harry agarró los hombros de Draco, dudando de sus sentidos. Había sido engañado antes y un Malfoy nunca se emborracha.

— Siempre has sido malditamente bueno señalando lo obvio, Potter. ¡Veinte puntos para Gryffindor! — Draco levantó una mano señalando hacia el cielo para darle énfasis a su arrebato. Si él no estaba borracho, lo estaba haciendo de manera muy convincente. Cuando bajó la mano, la colocó firmemente alrededor del cuello de Harry y lo atrajo aún más cerca. Harry sintió la humedad de la ropa de Malfoy penetrándolo.

— Potter. Me has arruinado, ¿sabes?— dijo Draco en un susurro conspirador. Harry comenzó a sentirse mareado por el olor a alcohol. Se preguntó a dónde se había ido Draco... y en qué momento. Malfoy continuó: — Te Cruciaria, pero la idea de verte retorciéndote en el suelo... — Draco gimió y enterró su rostro en el cabello de Harry. Sus labios se presionaron en el cuello de Potter justo debajo de su oreja derecha.

Harry tragó con fuerza por la oleada familiar de deseo. Estaba empezando a creer que Draco estaba definitivamente borracho. Pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros empapados de Malfoy.

— Vamos, vayamos arriba antes de que vomites por todo el suelo.

— Los Malfoy no vomitan — murmuró Draco. Él parecía tener otros planes a parte de ir de arriba. Él acarició el cuello de Harry y se presionó completamente contra Potter, quien hizo una mueca cuando la fría humedad impregnó su ropa.

— Sí, también pensaba que los Malfoy no se emborrachaban, pero parece que has pasado por alto esta regla, por una vez. Vamos a salir de estas cosas mojadas, para empezar. — Harry estiró su mano libre para desabrochar la hebilla en la túnica de Draco.

— Dios, sí, vamos — Malfoy gimió y suspiró cuando la túnica empapada cayó al suelo con un golpe húmedo. — Tú también.

Harry trató de detenerlo… pero fue demasiado tarde. La Mano de Malfoy agarró la parte delantera de la camisa del moreno y tiró bruscamente de ella. Los botones saltaron y golpearon la pared y el piso con un sonido amortiguado. Las frías manos de Draco se deslizaron por el pecho desnudo del moreno y por sus costillas.

Draco atrapó los labios de Harry en un beso, pero Potter estaba más preocupado pensando cómo iba a conseguir subir a Malfoy por las escaleras. Suponía que podía levitarlo, pero en el estado actual en que se encontraba Malfoy, el movimiento podría provocarle náuseas. Harry rompió el beso.

— Basta. Tenemos que ir al segundo piso.

— Al segundo piso — repitió Draco y mordisqueó la garganta de Harry. Las manos de Draco, ya calientes, se deslizaban sobre la piel del moreno. Éste trató de ignorar la sensación de hormigueo que lo recorría. Malfoy pasó la lengua por la clavícula Harry. — Sabes muy bien — murmuró.

Harry apisonado por el repentino y feroz deseo de Draco, lo apartó lejos de su piel.

— Ayúdame a llegar arriba — le exigió Harry. Los ojos plateados de Malfoy resplandecieron cuando una sonrisa maliciosa curvó sus labios. — Si estás mintiendo acerca de esto, entonces ayúdame o te voy a matar.

Se las arregló para llevar a Draco hasta el final de la escalera, algo muy difícil debido a que Malfoy no renunció a su agarre sobre Harry. Lograron subir doce escalones antes de que Malfoy tropezara, llevando a ambos al suelo duro. La cadera de Harry se golpeó contra un escalón y siseó de dolor.

Draco, quien había aterrizado encima de él, fue instantáneamente amable.

— ¿Quieres que te bese mejor? — susurró y comenzó a bajar abriendo un camino de húmedos besos por el abdomen de Harry. El moreno se echó a reír cuando inesperadamente le hizo cosquillas.

— ¡No! — dijo bruscamente. Agarró a Draco por el cabello y lo apartó. Malfoy ni siquiera se inmutó.

— ¿Quieres jugar duro, eh, Harry? — murmuró el rubio y apretó los labios contra los de Harry. El beso estaba lastimándolo, era casi doloroso, pero Harry nunca había tenido ninguna resistencia a los besos de Draco y esta vez no fue la excepción. Antes de que se convirtiera en un impotente títere de Malfoy, Harry utilizó toda su fuerza y empujó a Draco lejos con firmeza.

— No aquí, vamos a la cama — le dijo. Como había esperado, las palabras llamaron la atención de Draco. — La cama estará agradable y suave — añadió.

Malfoy asintió y Harry suspiró aliviado cuando él realizó el resto del camino. Harry lo dirigió a su propia habitación, Malfoy tenía la suya al final del pasillo, pero no estaba seguro de que llegarían tan lejos. Draco lo soltó y dejó que Harry sacara la camisa mojada sobre su cabeza. Harry se armó de valor y desabrochó los pantalones negros de Malfoy, tratando de ignorar las manos que se enredaban en su pelo. Draco lo observaba con los ojos entrecerrados y con los labios ligeramente entreabiertos. La luz de la única vela que Harry había encendido iluminaba la pálida piel de Malfoy.

Harry, ya excitado del encuentro en la escalera, sintió que se ponía duro como una piedra debido a la lujuria. Sus manos temblaban mientras desabrochaba torpemente el último de los botones antes de deslizar cuidadosamente los pantalones húmedos de Draco sobre sus caderas y muslos.

Malfoy se tambaleó y casi se cayó mientras salía de la ropa, pero sus manos sobre la cabeza de Harry lo estabilizaron. Cuando Harry se puso de pie, Draco trató de besarlo, pero él evitó sus labios incendiarios y lo condujo cerca de la cama antes de sacar las mantas de la misma.

— A la cama — le ordenó. Draco se desplomó en la cama obedientemente, pero arrastró a Harry con él.

— Draco, no recordarás nada de esto mañana.

Trató de levantarse, pero las manos de Malfoy se tensaron sobre sus hombros.

— Quédate conmigo, Harry — dijo Draco en voz baja. Harry gimió. Él tenía toda la intención de ir a dormir a la habitación de Malfoy. Ellos nunca habían dormido juntos, probablemente por temor a la intimidad del contacto no sexual. — Por favor.

Esas palabras fueron la perdición de Harry. Draco nunca suplicaba. Él suspiró y se dejó caer al lado de Malfoy y jaló las mantas sobre ellos. Draco se relajó de inmediato y Harry se pudo dar cuenta que por suerte se estaba quedando dormido. Se movió ligeramente y el brazo de Draco apretó alrededor de él de manera refleja.

— No me dejes — murmuró Draco y Harry puso su cabeza sobre el pecho de Malfoy y se apretó contra su costado.

— Nunca te dejaré — le susurró, sabiendo que era verdad. Incluso si Malfoy le dejaba, una parte de Harry estaría con él para siempre.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

Draco abrió un poco sus ojos y de inmediato lamentó la acción. El dolor atravesó su cerebro con cada partícula de luz. Rápidamente los cerró otra vez, pero el dolor no disminuyó.

Trató de levantar la mano para quitar los puñales que alguien había enterrado en su cerebro, pero encontró su brazo atrapado. Draco se quedó inmóvil, tratando de buscar en su mente a través de la niebla dolorosa algún tipo de recuerdo. ¿Qué demonios?

Sintió contra su pecho el aliento suave de la cabeza que yacía sobre su hombro. Un brazo se encontraba sobre su abdomen.

Draco recordó que había salido intempestivamente a la tormenta. Recordó las tres bellezas que lo acosaban con bebidas y después con besos. Se acordó de que trató de alejar a Potter de su mente... ¿Había dormido con una de esas chicas?

No... Él recordó vagamente la decepción que sintió porque los labios de las chicas eran demasiado suaves... sus ojos no eran lo suficientemente expresivos... o lo suficientemente verdes... Él había salido tambaleándose en la noche.

La cabeza se movió un poco y Draco captó el reconfortante olor del cabello de Harry. Él se sintió aliviado y alarmado a la vez. ¿Qué había ocurrido la noche anterior? Él unos segundos después recordó a Potter en las escaleras, amenazándolo y adulándolo, y Draco queriendo nada más que envolverse sobre Harry.

_"Nunca te dejaré"_

¿Había soñado con eso? Debe de haber sido así, pero, ¿por qué estaba Potter allí, ahora?

Se mantuvo todavía durante mucho tiempo, escuchando la respiración rítmica de Harry y viendo la habitación iluminarse alrededor de ellos.

Draco supo el momento exacto en que Harry se despertó. No hubo ningún cambio obvio, sólo una leve alteración de la respiración y un mínimo movimiento de su cabeza que envió un suave cosquilleo en la clavícula Draco debido al cabello. Poco después, el cuerpo de Potter se tensó como un conejo atrapado. Draco apretó la mandíbula, pero se reprendió. ¿Qué había esperado? ¿Un fuerte abrazo y un dulce beso de buenos días? Pensó que era mejor no insistir en la idea.

La cabeza de Potter se levantó provocando un escalofrío sobre la piel de Draco por la sensación del cabello deslizándose. Malfoy mantuvo los ojos cerrados mientras Harry se levantaba un poco para mirar la cara de Draco. Malfoy pensaba fingir su sueño, pero la mano de Harry de repente se deslizó por las costillas del rubio en una caricia delicada que terminó en el pecho de Malfoy, dejando un camino de estremecimientos en su piel a su paso.

— Estás despierto — dijo Potter.

— No, creo que estoy muerto — admitió Draco. — ¿Has colocado dentro de mi cabeza los rieles de un tren mientras yo dormía? Porque los siento en algún lugar detrás de mis ojos.

— Lo has hecho tú mismo. Antes de dormir.

— Maldita sea.

— Bienvenido a las consecuencias de beber en exceso.

— ¿Hay una cura?

— ¿Cómo voy a saberlo? Nunca he estado borracho — respondió Harry, con un poco de satisfacción.

Malfoy bufó, una acción que movió ligeramente a Harry sobre su pecho.

— Por supuesto que no. Qué tonto soy. El niño que se abstuvo.

— No seas ridículo — dijo Harry bruscamente. — He tomado un montón de alcohol. Pero no ha sido suficiente como para ponerme en ese punto... ¿Dónde estabas anoche?

— Yo no estaba borracho — mintió Malfoy.

— ¡Bueno, pues estabas teniendo un maldita buena actuación anoche, entonces!

— ¿Realmente necesitas gritar?

— Ni siquiera estoy hablando en voz alta.

— Tu voz se siente como un garrote.

— Supongo que puedo buscar un hechizo o poción que pueda ayudarte — ofreció Harry.

— ¿No preferirías verme sufrir?

Harry se rió entre dientes.

— No. No es tan divertido como esperaba — Draco enfrentó la mirada de Potter, para encontrarse con esos ojos verdes sin engaños en él. Gimió y apretó los ojos con fuerza otra vez.

Un sonido de aleteo le llevó a abrir una grieta en ellos de nuevo. La lechuza blanca de Harry se posó en el borde de la cama, acompañada de un búho más pequeño de color más oscuro. La visita motivó a Harry a salir de la cama. Malfoy mantuvo los ojos abiertos para disfrutar de la visión casi desnuda de Potter mientras desprendía el mensaje de la pata del búho oscuro.

Harry lo desenrolló y luego sonrió felizmente a Draco.

— ¡Tenemos un trabajo! Y mira, el clima se ha despejado.

— Asumí eso a partir de los fragmentos de luz que me están torturando.

Con Harry ausente, Draco no encontró ninguna razón para seguir en la cama revolcándose por el auto-inducido dolor. Él movió sus pies hacia el borde del colchón y se sentó. El dolor de cabeza se quintuplicó con el movimiento. Se inclinó y hundió el rostro entre las manos.

— ¿Cuál es el trabajo?— murmuró para apartar el mareo que sentía.

— Es de Luna Lovegood. ¿Te acuerdas de ella? Vamos a acompañarla a ella y a un maestro de Hogwarts. Tarea fácil, ¿eh?

Draco recordó vagamente a Lovegood.

— ¿Qué maestro?

— No lo dice, pero ellos quieren salir hoy. Ya se retrasaron bastante por la tormenta.

— Genial. Tan pronto como obligue a detenerse a este Hipogrifo que está corriendo en mi cabeza, podemos salir.

* * *

><p>Disculpen el error al publicar el capitulo<p> 


End file.
